


Sparky the klepto kitty

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Klepto kitty, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Just Lip and a special kitty, inspired by Masongirl's lovely story.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton & Ronald Speirs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sparky the klepto kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bell The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318257) by [masongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl). 



"“Hey!” Carwood yelps and jumps after him. Sparky startles, but doesn’t drop the wallet - he just sinks his little teeth deeper into the leather and makes a run for it. "

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
